base_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are the main part of the game. There are 4 levels of vehicles: common, rare, epic and legendary. With over a hundred variants in the game, collecting every one can be extremely diffucult. Additionally, there are three levels of power among the tanks, depending on how many stripes, or medals each vehicle has: 4, 5, or 6. These are sometimes called "four-sum," "five-sum," or "six-sum" vehicles. The strongest vehicles in the game are the tanks with six total medals, or six-sum vehicles. Obtaining Vehicles Vehicles can be obtained through purches with gold or steel or by successfully completing any campaign mission, raid, or event. Completing any one of these with the highest destruction percentage can increase the value or rarity of the vehicles recieved. They are also obtained by daily gifts witch are recieved each day you go to play the game. Evolution Two vehicles of the same name can be combined to make a new vehicle, one rank higher. When you do this, the new vehicle has base stats that it then obtains, plus some additional stats given to it by both of the parent vehicles. The higher the level of the parent vehicles when you evolve them, the better the stats they give to the child vehicle (which is thus stronger than both of the parent vehicles). When looking at the stats in the vehicle list below, base '''power implies they number that the vehicle has to start out at - it is actually impossible to have a vehicle this low, because it will then have additional stats tacked on by the parent vehicles. '''Minimum power implies the lowest value you can possibly have for that vehicle. Fusing You can expend a vehicle to add some stats to an existing vehicle, making it stronger. The exact effects of fusing still need to be tested, but so far, it seems that it is most steel efficient to fuse the max 4 vehicles at once whenever possible. As more information on fusion is deciphered, the results will be here. List of Vehicles ''' Simple Evolution List' ' Four Medals' (You may need to zoom out from the page to see the tables properly) ' Five Medals' ' Six Medals (normal) These are the most powerful vehicles in the game; they are also the most difficult to obtain. According to one source, they can only be obtained via events and daily rewards. They have no common vehicles, either, so that further makes them difficult to find. There is a series of "limited edition" versions of these tanks. Same stats, but different models. Six Medals (limited time)''' These, so far, are only available if you participated in the events of Fall of 2014. There may be future events where these vehicles will become available again, or even new ones be added. Detailed List Common Breeze.png|Breeze Breeze+Storm.png|Storm Evolves from Breeze Havok.png|Havok Havok+Nixe.png|Nixe Evolves from Havok : Rare Nixe.png|Nixe Mephisto+Nixe.png|Mephisto evolved from Nixe Bulldog+Punisher.png|Bulldog evolves from Punisher Punisher.png|Punisher Centurion+Locust.png|Centurion evolving from Locust Locust.png|Locust Hawk.png|Hawk Eagle+Hawk.png|Eagle evolves from Hawk Breeze+Storm.png|Storm Evolves from Breeze Havok+Nixe.png|Nixe Evolves from Havok Whirlewind+Thunder.png|Thunder Evolves from Whirlwind Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind : Epic Mephisto+Nixe.png|Mephisto evolves from Nixe Bulldog+Punisher.png|Bulldog evolved from Punisher Centurion+Locust.png|Centurion evolving from Locust Eagle+Hawk.png|Eagle evolving from Hawk Wyvern.png|Wyvern Wyvern+Tempest.png|Tempest evolves from Wyvern Whirlewind+Thunder.png|Thunder evovles from Whirlwind : Legendary Phoenix+Hurricane.png|Phoenix Evolves from Hurricane Wyvern+Tempest.png|Tempest evolves from Wyvern * : Indicates some likely incorrect stats; better documentation required.